The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-251621, for example, discloses a semiconductor light emitting device comprising a first light emitting composition made by sealing a first phosphor, which is a low refractive index magnesium-activated fluoro complex phosphor, with a first transparent sealing material; a second light emitting composition made by sealing a second phosphor having a higher refractive index than that of the first transparent sealing material with a second transparent sealing material, which has a refractive index higher than that of the first sealing member, but equal to or lower than that of the second phosphor; and a semiconductor light emitting element, which is the light source for exciting the first phosphor and the second phosphor. The patent application publication also discloses that the first light emitting composition and the second light emitting composition are arranged so that the light released from the second phosphor is extracted from the light emitting device via the first light emitting composition.